In The Grass:An EEnE OneShot
by XPeaceful-RainX
Summary: Contains Eddy/Double D fluffiness. Eddy tries to convince Double D that tackle football isn't as bad as he thinks. Really short, but cute. D


**"In The Grass."**

By: XPeaceful-RainX

Hey guys, yes, I changed my pin name, so it'll match up with my youtube and deviantart accounts, that way there's no more confusion on the matter for anyone. Enjoy this little one-shot. It contains yaoi so leave now if you don't like that kind of stuff. Yes, it's very short, but I'm multi-tasking while I'm writing. This is base on a picture I posted on deviantart.

--

It was a sweltering hot summer afternoon in the small cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. Sweat formed drops on all the children of this cul-de-sac as they were preparing to have a round of summer tackle-football. All children except for one, a thirteen-year-old boy named Eddward, known more commonly as Double D amongst the other children. He perfered to sit beneath a shady oak and read another one of his various books about science and behavior on such a miserably hot day.

"Hey, Sockhead!" Eddy, a tweleve-year-old, self-proclaimed leader of his friends, Ed and Double D, called to Double D, who was reading a great book. "Come on! We need you out here!"

"But, Eddy," Double D called back, looking at the ground with a subtle sigh. "You know how I feel about that game. It's such a barbaric sport, and someone could get injured."

"Aw, come on, Double Dweeb!" Kevin, the cul-de-sac bully called, removing his red cap and wiping his sweat. "You have to replace Jimmy or I can't continue beating Dorky's team's butt."

"Yeah, in your dreams, Shovel-Chin!" Eddy exclaimed. "Come on, Double D! Please?!"

"Eddy, I don't want to. It's too rough, I'm too fraigle. Besides," Double D began. "I'd only cause your team to lose."

"Well, it's better to lose while playing, even though I want to win so badly, than to have to give it up to Kevin's team."

"But, I really don't want-" stopped mid-sentence, Eddy pulled Double D off the ground.

"Look," Eddy roughly explained. "I'm going to prove to you that being tackled doesn't hurt."

"Eddy, what are-" Double D asked, before Eddy running up to him and wrapping his arms around the taller of the two, just to make sure the fragile Double D wouldn't be hurt. They both hit the soft grass, receiving much less impact than Double D expected.

"I told you," Eddy chuckled, Double D beneath him. "I told you that it doesn't hurt, didn't I?"

"Eddy!" Double D giggled out, blushing furiously as Eddy was still on top of him. "You're tickling me!"

Eddy didn't realize that his fingers were brushing against Double D sensitive, slightly curvy sides, that had always been severly ticklish.

"Oh," he chuckled. Unwrapping his arms from Double D, but still staying on top of the boy. "Sorry, Double D, I forgot how ticklish you are."

"It's okay, um," Double D looked at Eddy with an smile, his gap very apparent in his grin. "Any reason why you're still on top of me?"

Eddy stared at Double D with a smile.

"Well," Eddy spoke, his voice shaking a bit. "Kind of."

Before Double D could offer his response, Eddy softly and quickly kissed his lips. The yelling and shouting of the others stopped as they stared at the two. Double D's eyes widen as Eddy went in for another, more passionate and lingering kiss. They were both blushing furiously.

"See," the younger one spoke. "Tackle-football's fun."

"Uh-huh," Double D managed to say, still in a slight state of shock. "Uh, Eddy, wha-what was that for?"

"Just something I wanted to do," Eddy stood up off of Double D and helped the flustered boy off the ground. He shot a look of "what are you looking at" to the others and then went back to join the game.

"Hey, are we going to play ball today or not?!" Sarah impatiently screamed at them.

"Fine," Eddy called back, brushing grass off of Double D's shirt. "Are you playing or what?" He directed at the boy with the hat.

"You know, I think I will," Double D replied with a smile.

"Good," Eddy smiled back, hustling to the game. Double D slowly following him into the game with a dreamy sigh.


End file.
